How It Began
by ALiExCorrupted
Summary: Amber's parents die in a shooting, and she gets adopted by Dougie's family. When Dougie joins McFly, Amber falls for one of McFly's members. But what happens when Dougie discovers his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If you've already read the first chapter.. I'm sorry. It was long and confusing, so I cut it into chapters. It's in 8 chapters now.  
**

**Here is chapter one! Sorry I know it's really short. They won't all be short like this, I promise ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly.. sadly.  
**

It was the worst day of my life. I came home after school and nobody was home, but that was normal. Both my parents worked, and my mom was first to come home, but she didn't usually arrive until 5:00. it was 3:00 now. My usual time of arrival. I was chilling out, i had finished my homework and was waiting for my mom to come home. It was 5:30 but that was okay because she was late sometimes. at 6:00, my dad arrived and was wondering where mom was.

"You don't know?" I said "I figured she went shopping or something."

"Maybe" said my dad, but he didn't sound sure.

We waited, but she didn't come home. we called her on her cell and at work but no answer. My dad wanted to drive around town to see if he could find her. I wanted to go with him, but he told me to stay home incase she does.  
That was the last time i saw my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I wish I owned McFly, but no, I don't.  
**

What had happened -i learned later- was that there was a shooting around town, and they got both my parents. I had no family that lived near me, so they sent me to a orphanage. Apparently there was a family that wanted to adopt me. i couldn't imagine why, i barely spoke to anyone these days, i was too upset about losing my parents. But there was one. and they were picking me up today. The orphanage people told me about them. Two parents, and two kids; a boy and a girl. the boy was 15, my age, and the girl was 12. The Poynters, they told me. I wondered if my new name would be Amber Poynter. I had just finished packing when one of the housekeepers came up and asked me if i was ready. I nodded. i went downstairs to meet my new family. i was ready for the worst. i was nervous, but i looked up when i saw the family. The first thing i saw was the boy, and he was gorgeous, but i turned away quickly and glanced at the others, then looked down again.

"Hi Amber!" said Mrs. Poynter

"Hi" i mumbled, still looking down.

"I'm Sam, this is Garry" she said pointing at her husband, "Dougie" the boy "and Jazzie" his sister.

"Hi" i mumbled again, looking up for a short second.

"She's a little shy" said the housekeeper.  
"That's okay" said Mrs. Poynter -i couldn't think of her as Sam- "we'll make her feel welcome"

They seemed nice, and i was glad about that. but i didn't want a new family. i felt like i was replacing my old one. but i got into their car, and we drove to their house. The kids seemed alittle ackward about it, they hadn't said a word yet, but Mrs Poynter filled the silence.

"I hope you like our house, Amber. make sure you tell us if there's anything you don't like. You can share a room with Jazzie if you want, or you can sleep in the attic." I didn't say anything.

"you'll have to tell us what foods you like" she continued "what you like to do and stuff like that. don't be afraid to say if you don't like something. we need to know these things."

she continued on, but i stopped listening. i was looking out the window to see the town i was going to be living in. It was smaller than the one i used to live in, but maybe that was good, there wouldn't be any shootings here. I felt the familiar pain in my stomache that i did whenever i though of my parents or my old life. I hadn't been to a school since my parents died. The housekeepers at the orphanage tought us. i guess i would have to go back to school now. great.

We arrived at the house, and it was pretty big. there was three floors, and i looked at the top one to see where i would be sleeping - i wasn't planning on sharing a room.

There was some nice windows up there. I was staring at the house when i heard a voice beside me

"Do you want me to carry your bags?" It was Dougie.

"Umm, sure." i said "they're in the back"

I spoke quietly. I was still nervous about what they would think of me.

We walked in the house, Dougie carrying my bag, i didn't have much stuff, only a bag full. The two kids walked upstairs with me, but Mr and Mrs Poynter stayed downstairs.

"Show Amber where she can stay" Mrs. Poynter called up the stairs.

We got upstairs and Dougie spoke quietly "you can sleep in Jazzie's room," i looked inside. There were two twin beds. "or, you can sleep in the attic" we walked up the stairs, Jazzie following behind. It looked cozy up there. "i would like to sleep up here thanks" i smiled at Jazzie though and said "don't want to invade your privacy" so that she didn't think it was her.

"I wouldn't mind" it was the first time she spoke.

"Thanks, but i'm going to need my personal space"

They seemed to understand. I was starting to feel a little more comfortable around them.

"We'll let you unpack" said Dougie "come down when you're ready" I nodded.

As soon as they left, i sat on my bed and cried. How could this have happened. Just two months ago, i was living at home with my parents, happy as could be. In that time, i lost my family, my friends, and my home. and now i had a new one. but it wasn't home, and it wasn't my family. Just some nice people who decided to let me stay the nights. That's how it was to me. But nothing was real anymore.

I unpacked my stuff and went downstairs. The Poynters were waiting for me, to have supper. "We have chicken and gravy, potatoes and carrots. do you like?" I nodded. i did. but it reminded me of the sunday dinners we used to have as a family, and i felt the familiar pain again. i guess it just couldn't be avoided. We sat down for dinner, and of course, Mrs. Poynter started talking again. "so you'll be going to Dougie and Jazzie's school, it's only a ten minute bus ride. I know you haven't been to school in two months, but it's a very nice school. I don't doubt you'll make friends very soon. You don't have to wear uniforms either, i don't know if you had to at your old school"

"yea i did," i replied "i didn't like them." i hate uniforms, at least that was one good thing about my new school.

"well, it's good this school doesn't have them. We will get you a schedule tomorrow, but you'll probably be in some of dougies classes, so he'll show you around, right doug?"

"yea mom, of course." Dougie said.

I was really tired after supper so I asked if i could take a shower. "Of course," said Mrs. Poynter.  
She showed me where it was and what towels i could use, stuff like that.  
After my shower, i went straight to bed, after saying goodnight. I was starting a new school tomorrow, and i was not excited.

**Read and Review?! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of McFly.. though one day, Dougie will be mine!  
**

It was 6:30, when Mrs. Poynter was telling me to wake up. I almost forgot it was her for a second "why so early?" i asked "Let me sleep!" Then i remembered "I mean..."

"It's okay, Amber, i'll make you breakfast, what do you like?"

"umm..." i said

"we have eggs, or i can make pancakes!" she told me

"Pancakes sound good, thanks" I said.

I had decided that these people were nice, taking me in like this, so i was going to make an effort to be nice to them. Not that i was saying it wouldn't be hard. I couldn't imagine having a new life. But i would have to try.

At breakfast, no one said much. I was wearing my best jeans, but they weren't very good, i barely had any clothes. "We can go shopping whenever you want Amber," said Mrs. Poynter "just tell me when"

She was very nice. i didn't know what the kids thought of me though. I hoped I wasn't invading on their family. I thought about what i would have thought if my parents adopted a kid. I liked being an only child, even though i got lonely sometimes. But i wouldn't want an adopted brother or sister. 30 minutes later, i was sitting in an empty seat on a school bus taking me to St. Marcus Catholic High School. Great. A catholic school. I wasn't catholic. I had never been to church in my life!

Jazzie sat in front of me, and Dougie sat behind. They both had friends already, but i didn't. So i sat alone, looking out the window. Luckily, the bus ride was only ten minutes, like Mrs. Poynter said. We got to school, and Dougie showed me to the office. I could tell he didn't want to be there, though. i didn't say anything as we walked. Dougie said hi to friends as we passed. Seems he was popular. We arrived at the office, and i gt a schedule and a map. "you have periods 2 and 3 and 6 with me" said Dougie. I looked at my schedule, math, english, and religion. my other classes were, science and geography, phys. Ed, and Art. We had a lunch break after period 4.

Off to Science, after being pointed there by Dougie. "Thanks" i said.

He nodded and walked off. I held back tears as i walked in the classroom and went to see the teacher. "i'm A-Amber," then stopped as i had no clue if i was still Wilston, or if i was a Poynter now. I looked at my schedule "Amber Lynn Wilston" whew. "Wilston" i finished.

"Hello Amber, I am Miss Boyce"

She showed me to my seat. As I walked by, i heard students whispering, and I hoped it wasn't about me. I sat down. I had gotten a couple of binders, pencils and paper, from Mrs. Poynter. I made a section for science, and started taking notes. Faster than i would've thought, the bell rang, and i was off to my next class. Well, i walked out the door, and realized i had no clue where i was going. Math, right. now, where was that? I looked at my map, it didn't look too far away.

"Hey Amber, this way" I looked up to see Dougie calling me. He sounded impatient. "sorry" i mumbled. The rest of the classes were okay, Dougie showed me where to go after period three, but then it was lunch. Everyone had to eat in the cafeteria. I got my lunch out of my locker, and walked to the caf with everyone else. But when i got there, i didn't know where i was going to sit. I saw Dougie, but didn't think he would want me to sit with him. But he saw me and called me over.

"Hey Amber, you can sit with us!" As I walked over, i looked to see who he was eating with. It was a group of guys and girls. Dougie introduced me to everyone, but i didn't remember very many. They seemed nice, and continued their conversation as if i was there everyday. I didn't talk, but i listened and was glad they accepted me. Maybe i wasn't as freakish looking as I thought. I had been a mess for the last two months, and i was hoping that this was a new beginning, as much as I hated the thought of it. The rest of the day went okay, and some people that I ate with at lunch pointed me in the right direction when i needed it. Finally we were home. I went upstairs to arrange everything, and try to memorize my schedule. I didn't want to have to walk around checking my schedule after every class. I didn't have much homework, so i didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hang out in the Attic all afternoon, but i didn't know what the Poynters usually did after school. Or what they did period. So i went downstairs to find Dougie or Jazzie. I saw Dougie on my way down.

"hey" he said

"hi"

"Do you have any homework?" he asked "no,"

"I do" he grinned "but you can hang out with Jazzie, she's in the living room."

I walked slowly downstairs, and saw Jazzie.

"Hi!" she said when she saw me.

I was happy she sounded happy.

"hi, what are you doing?" i asked "Just watching TV" she replied, "wanna join me?"

"Sure"

But everything felt out of place here. i didn't feel like i belonged. I pretended i was at a friend's house. I didn't know what we were watching, but during the commercial, Jazzie said quietly "I always wanted a big sister"

I was surprised.

"Well that's good, because I've always wanted a little sister!"

which wasn't totally a lie. i had thought of it before.

She smiled at me, and then we turned our attention back to the TV. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N another short chapter.. sorry!**

We were all eating supper, and i was trying to think of something to say, because i didn't usually talk much. I had been here almost a week, and it wasn't the worst thing of my life. but nothing could be worse, than... sigh.. losing my parents. At least i had a new family who (loved me?) well, i hoped they did anyway. i liked them.

"so how's school going?" Asked Mrs. Poynter

"It's great" i said, before Jazzie or Dougie could speak. "I'm starting to get to know people, and even make friends!" i smiled really big.

Mrs Poynter grinned. "well, that's great!"

"yepp, everyone likes her at school" said Dougie.

"And all my friends want to meet my new big sister" Jazzie added.

I stared at her. Had she made that up for her mom, or did she really talk about me to her friends?

"yepp, it's true" she said more to me now "they all want to come over."

Well you can have a friend over this weekend if you want" said Mrs. Poynter.

"thanks mom" said Jazzie.

"Tomorrow's movie night" said dougie.

huh? movie night?

"oh yes," said Mrs. Poynter "usually every friday, we get the kids a movie and a pizza, and we usually go out."

"sounds fun." i said.

"oh it is," said Jazzie.

"what are we getting tomorrow?" asked Dougie

"don't worry" said Jazzie "we always plan it out. it's our little fun time, the one night where we acually get along for a change."

I laughed. Dougie and Jazzie did fight alot. I didn't now what it was like to have siblings. But now i was finding out. I wonder how long it is until they start fighting with ME.

**I love the reviews! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So finally friday night came. I was actually pretty excited. Jazzie and Dougie seemed to like it. so friday came, and we got a movie: The day that went wrong. It was a comedy that i'd never heard of. We ate popcorn and talked while watching the movie. I didn't say much, but it was nice just being with dougie and jazzie when they're weren't fighting.

Suddenly the phone rang. "I'LL GET IT!" screams Jazzie even though we're two feet away from her.

I plugged my ears. Jazzie laughs and goes to pick up the phone. "Oh hi Lacy!" we hear Jazzie say.

"that's her best friend" Dougie tells me "it might take a while" and he picks up the remote.

"DON'T PLAY IT!" Jazzie suddenly screams. Damn that girl's a screamer. Dougie laughs and puts down the remote. We were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, so Dougie just looks at me. I didn't know if this was a good opertunity to talk to him or not, but we aren't usually alone. "sooo..." i started. Dougie looked at me expectantly, so i continued "What do you think about me moving here?" Dougie smiled but didn't say anything. I shifted, suddenly nervous, waiting for him to speak. "Well, maybe at the beggining i didn't think it was such a good idea, but you're fun to have around" I smiled, he was really cute. "you'll be a good sister" he added.

"And," dougie said "how do you like being here?"

i decided on the truth.

"It's hard, i mean, i lost my parents. But, i guess i expected it to be worse."

"well that's good" said Dougie "we're not too bad?"

I laughed "No, it's nice actually, compared to a foster home."

He gave me a sad look. "i can't imagine what that's like."

"its just so hard" i told him "Everything so confusing, and not really real at the beginning," I swallowed back tears.

"It's okay" said Dougie "you don't have to talk about it."

I shook my head and continued. I wanted to talk about it. For once. "But after a while you realize that you're alone. There's no one there for you anymore. Sure the people care FOR you, but they don't care ABOUT you like a family. They don't love you, and that makes all the difference. I didn't want to come here. I was so miserable and i didn't want another family. It felt like i was replacing my old one. But i came, and i'm glad i did," The tears were falling, but my voice was steady "because you guys love me, or at least like me, so i'm making an effort to like you, and the truth it, it doesn't take much effort."

Dougie was just staring at me, as i tried to stop crying. It was so embarassing, but i was glad to have it out of me. Dougie still didn't say anything and i was starting to get worried. Should i really just have told him all of that? "wow...." he finally said. "that was really intense" Was that what i wanted? or expected? ummm, not exactly. He got up and gave me a hug. I mean, a big hug. I was still crying a bit when Jazzie walked in. "well, lacy is coming over tomo- Amber! are you okay?"

I looked at her. I nodded. Then shook my head. Then nodded. finally i said "I don't know."

Dougie spoke for me "yea she'll be fine.... okay so lacy's coming over?"

Jazzie looked at me, to see if i would say something. I shook my head. she then said "yea, her mom's dropping her off after lunch and she's staying the night. she's excited to meet you" she then said to me.

I smiled.

we then continued with the movie. i was silent the rest of the night.

As i was walking up the stairs to the Attic, after the movie, Jazzie said "Are you okay Amber?"

I turned around. She was standing in her doorway just looking at me. I walked back down the stairs until i was in front of her.

"yea, i'm fine now, i was just talking about hard stuff."

"okay" she said. i could tell she wanted to know more. "like what? i mean, you don't have to talk about it."

But i wanted to tell her. So she could trust me. "stuff like the foster home i was in."

"Oh." said Jazzie. It was all she said. I didn't really want to repeat everything i said before, and anyway, i didn't now if she wanted to hear it!

"it was just really hard. And i'm glad i came here, even if i didn't want to in the beginning." there that sums it up.

"Okay" jazzie smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

When i got up the next morning, i smelt something good. I got up and went downstairs.

"hi" i was still tired. i noticed i was the last one up and they were cooking pancakes and bacon. yummmmmy!

"morning" said Mrs. Poynter.

"what are we doing today?" asked Dougie.

"Nothing," replied Mrs. Poynter, "why?"

"I was planning on going to the movies with some friends," he said. It reminded me of my lack of friends. I hoped Jazzie wasn't going anywhere.  
"Oh yea, and Amber can come," he added. I stared at him. Really? He nodded.

"well sure then honey," said Mrs. Poynter.

After breakfast, Dougie and I went up to change, so I asked him, "Who are we going with?"

"Josh, Kyle, Lyna and Cara," he said.

"Okay," i nodded, i knew them well enough.

We had recently gone shopping, so i had new clothes to show off. I wore skinny jeans and a halter top with my new Converse. This was crucial. I had to impress my new friends. The truth was, I was nervous. They talked to me sometimes at school, but what if they didn't like me? I really wanted to make friends here. Mrs. Poynter dropped us off at the movie theatre. We were meeting the others there. Now I was more excited than nervous. I hadn't exactly hung out with friends since... you know. Well, anyways, I was going to try to have fun.

"Hey Dougie! Amber! There you are!" It was Josh and Kyle. "Have you seen Lyna or Cara yet?"

"Nope," said Dougie, "they're not here yet?"

"Guess not," said Kyle. "So how ya doing?" Josh said to me.  
"Pretty good.." I said shyly. Then we heard, "Josh! Kyle! Dougie! Amber!" It was Lyna yelling at us from accross the theater. She had Cara with her who looked like was pretending she didn't know Lyna. I laughed. They walked over to us.

"You guys ready?" said Cara.

"Yepp," said Kyle, "let's just get some food."

"What are we going to eat?" I ask.

"No worries, I'm sure wherever we go it'll be safe!" says Dougie.

Cara walks towards me, puts her arms around me and says, "You're with us...we wouldn't do thing to hurt you, come on, girl...lighten up!" I tried to do what she said. I liked that they were accepting me like this. We went to Pizza Hut before the movie. I didn't talk much, but they tried to include me in the conversation. I was happy.

**Read and Review? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had now been living with the Poynters for three months. One thing I learned about Dougie is he played bass, and he played well. I loved listening to him play. Dougie was in a band ATAIZ and I had been to a couple of gigs. they were amazing. Dougie sang lead vocals and played bass. Once, he sang me one of the songs he had written, Silence Is a Scary Sound. It was amazing. I loved his voice. We had gotten close in the last 3 months, and were more like good friends than brother and sister. Jazzie and I were definitely like sisters though. She asked me about my opinion on style, and sometimes we even fought. But I loved her. Dougie was hoping his band would go far. I think he really wants to pursue music in life. I had no idea what I wanted to be! But I was fifteen. I had time... right? It was that afternoon that everything changed. Dougie found out that there was going to be auditions in three weeks for the band McFly. They were looking for a bassist and a drummer. Dougie knew he was going to have to leave ATAIZ if he made it, but he was willing to take that chance. He started practicing more often, he wanted to be perfect for the audition.

I looked at the flyer one day while Dougie was practicing his bass. He was getting better and better, and he was already awesome to begin with. On the flyer, it said they were holding auditions for a bassist and a drummer. There were already two members of the band. Danny Jones and Tom Fletcher. They both played guitar and sang. Tom was 17 and Danny was 16. So Dougie was just a little younger. I knew Dougie would make it. He was great. He also had an amazing voice. If Tom and Danny didn't choose him, they would be missing out. And that was their loss. Dougie was even counting down the days to the audition, but he drove everyone nuts with it. Especially Jazzie. She would scream at him every time he would mention how many days were left. I didn't mind. I knew he was excited and nervous. So I knew that there was 16 days until the audition on the day that everything went wrong.

Dougie, Jazzie and I had just got home from school, when we heard crying. Usually Mr. and Mrs. Poynter were at work at this time, so we looked at each other, confused. We went into the kitchen. There was Mrs. Poynter, crying.

"Mom! Are you okay?!" Jazzie ran to her side. So did Dougie. I walked near her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"He... He's gone!" she sobbed. I looked at Jazzie and Dougie. They shrugged.

"Who?" asked Dougie quietly.

"Your father!" she said it with disgust. Jazzie and Dougie looked at each other.

"He... He left?" asked Jazzie. Mrs. Poynter turned to look at me. I felt uncomfortable. It seemed private and I had only been part of this family for three months.

"It was so sudden," Mrs. Poynter started. Her voice was steady now, "He told me that we should get separated and then he left. That's it. He just left without explaining!" She was mad now. Then she sighed.

I could see tears in Jazzie's eyes. I didn't know from experience but I expected that parents divorcing could be really hard. Dougie seemed sad also. I couldn't imagine. I had only known Mr. Poynter for 3 months and we never built a relationship. But I was sad for all of them. I may be Amber Wilston, but I was becoming a part of this family. The news brought Dougie down. He stopped practicing. The first week was the hardest. I didn't even know how many days until the audition. But Mrs. Poynter -was she still Mrs. Poynter?- took action.

"Dougie, I know this is a hard time, but you have an audition in less than a week. You need to be ready." he told her. "I just don't feel like playing, mom." he said.

"C'mon Doug!" said Jazzie. "Snap out of it! This could be your big chance! You need to put dad out of your mind." That was a really big thing for Jazzie to do, because I knew she was suffering the most. Later I found Dougie alone in his room so I took my chance and talked to him.

"Hey Dougie. Are you okay?" I sat beside him on his bed. He was holding his bass and just looking at it.

"I don't know..." he said.

"Dougie," I started, "I know you're upset about your dad, everyone is. But this is a big chance for you. And you need to take it."

He looked at me. "You're right," he whispered. "I just don't know what to do."

"Just play. Trust me." So he did. And he was great. After playing something for me, he sat down beside me again. "I'm just so nervous."

I smiled at him, "That's normal."

Next thing I know, Jazzie and Sam were standing at the door. I stopped thinking of her as Mrs. Poynter, but I wasn't ready to call her mom yet. Sam smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked Dougie.

Dougie looked up at his mom. "Yea."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

Dougie restarted counting down the days until the audition but now he was more nervous then excited. I kept trying to tell him it would be okay. But he wouldn't listen. He would pace around the house and practice a lot, but soon there was 3 days, then 2, then 1 day until the audition. Dougie hadn't told his band he was auditioning, because if he didn't make it, he didn't want his band being mad at him. He tried to act normal at school and only I could see how nervous he really was. The next day was the audition, and Dougie seemed sick all day. Finally the day came. We were all going to support him, and it looked like he needed it.

"Dougie, calm down," I told him, "you're only 15. Don't worry about it. If you make it, that will be great, but if you don't, there will be other chances. And you'll do great, I promise."

He looked like he was going to cry. But he nodded and when it was almost his turn, he threw up in a garbage bin. Then he turned to me and said,

"I'm ready."

"Good," I told him, "You'll do great."

And he did. He couldn't really talk, but his playing was awesome. I knew for sure they had to pick him. While Dougie was auditioning, I was checking out Tom and Dannny. They were hot!

When Dougie's audition was over, I gave him a big hug and told him how well he did. He nodded but I don't think he believed me. "You were great, Doug! I promise!" I told him.

"Thanks," he said.

Jazzie and Sam thought so too.

"Way to kick their asses!" said Jazzie.

"Jazzie..." said Sam.

"Yes?" asked Jazzie innocently. I laughed. Jazzie grinned at me.

Dougie was standing there but seemed to be a little out of it. "Dougie... Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh... Yea. I think," he said.

"Come," I said, and took him to get a drink of water.

"Thanks," said Dougie after drinking, "I was just so nervous."

"It's okay," I said, "When do you find out you made it?"

"If, I made it," he corrected me,"Uh... I'm not sure. Soon, I think."

"You better make it," I said, and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for being here."

"Always," I told him.

"You're the best, Amber."

I smiled at him, "Let's go."

**R & R please! :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N alright I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I wanted to make my chapter longer. But since it's been a while I decided just to update what I have. So here's Chapter 9! ****  
I'm trying to make my chapters longer and I'll try to update more often. Thank you every one who reviewed, I'm glad you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly *runs away crying* :)  
**

Later that night, as Jazzie and Sam were talking to Dougie, I started thinking about my parents. I didn't think of them often anymore. It hurt to think of them. I loved Dougie, Jazzie and Sam, but it just wasn't the same.

But luckily, I had them and wasn't still living in some foster home.

The week after Dougie's audition, he was totally relieved, but after that week, he got nervous again.

"Will I make it? I hope I make it? How long do you think until they call?" He was driving us crazy.

"Dougie! Calm down!" I told him one day.

"Sorry!" he snapped at me.

I looked at him but didn't say anything. After a moment he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"I'm sorry Amber," he said, "I'm just so nervous."

"I know Dougie, but they will call, I promise."

And call they did. After 50 times of Dougie jumping to the phone every time it rang, finally he received the call he wanted.

"It's them!" he mouthed after he picked up the phone. He looked so nervous it was cute.

"Yes... I understand... Thank you!" he hung up the phone and turned to me. He didn't say anything.

"So?!" I asked.

"I got a callback!"

"Woo! Congrats!" I went and hugged him.

"Thanks."

I was worried for a second that he would go back into that totally nervous state, but I was just really proud of him. He went and told Jazzie and Sam and I heard Jazzie squealing. I smiled.

After Dougie came back downstairs, he said to me, "I have band practice tonight." He was talking about ATAIZ.

"Oh," I said, "Are you gonna tell them?"

"I don't know," said Dougie, "What if I don't make it? I probably won't have a band."

"What if they're nice about it?" I asked.

"I doubt it," said Dougie. "They'll kick me out for sure."

"Then don't tell them," I told him. "If you make it, you will kick yourself out, and if you don't make it, they'll never have to find out!"

"Yea, I hope they never find out," Dougie looked worried.

"They won't," I said. "Who else knows?"

"Just Josh, and Kyle."

"Oh," I said, "Well they won't tell anyone!"

"You're right," he said.

Later Dougie left for band practice and Jazzie, Sam and I sat around talking about how we would celebrate Dougie getting into McFly. We knew he would. But either way, if he didn't make it, this would be a way to cheer him up. We were in the middle of making plans when Dougie walked in. We all shut up.

"What were you talking about?" asked Dougie suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Jazzie, looking innocent.

"I don't believe you!" said Dougie.

"We were just planning your surprise birthday party!" I told him, even though we all knew his birthday was in 6 months. "How do you feel now! The surprise is ruined!"

Dougie laughed. "Okay, okay, I get the point."

The call back was only 8 days away.

**R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed or just reads my story. You make me happy.. ;)**

"I have a math test! A science test! AND I have to write write a ten page story in english!"

Dougie was complaining about homework again. He had to go to the callback in just four days but had so much homework.

"Dougie, it'll be okay!" I told him.

"You're not the one who has tons of homework PLUS has to practice bass for a callback!" he snapped at me.

I looked at him and said, "Don't go all superstar on me Doug, you haven't even made it yet," then walked away. I went up to my room to calm down. I was mad at what he said to me. How dare he? It wasn't me that had the chance to be famous in a band.

After a few minutes Jazzie yelled at me, "AMBER! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

I laughed and went to see her. I walked in her room and closed the door. "What's up?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I must have still looked mad.

"Just an annoying brother," I told her.

"Story of my life," she said. I smiled at her. Then I noticed she was standing in her closet looking at her clothes. "Need help choosing an outfit?"

"YES!" she said, "I'm going out with friends and you can't tell anyone this," she hesitated.

"I promise," I said, "What is it?"

"Well, there's this guy," I laughed but looked at her understandingly. "I can help with that. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No," she said, "Mom is so strict about 'boys'" she stopped for a second before saying, "My dad was even worse..."

"I know what you mean," I said, "My parents were also like that. Finally they let me go out with guys, even though they didn't like it." I sighed.

We looked at each other. We had both lost someone important to us.

"So, an outfit?" I said. She nodded.

After finding the perfect one -it took a while- Dougie came upstairs. When he saw me, he said, "Amber, I'm sorry about what said..."

I shrugged, "No big deal." Wasn't that how siblings acted with each other?

He put his hands in his pocket, "Still," he said, "I'm sorry, I'm just... Stressed, I guess."

"It's okay," I said, "Really. I understand."

He smiled, "3 days," he said. Wow, only 3 days until Dougie's call back. This was a huge chance for him.

* * *

The day finally came. And yes, Dougie was as nervous as he was at the first audition. Right before his turn I gave him a hug and said, "Good luck!"

Dougie was amazing, but I knew the next week was going to be so stressful, as he waits for the call.

When Dougie came back out, I gave him a huge hug and said, "Good job, Dougie. You were amazing. Now, all you have to do is wait."

* * *

It was Saturday when the call finally came. Dougie ran to the phone, picked up, and again mouthed, "It's them," to me. He looked so nervous and excited at the same time. I ran upstairs to grab the extension and got on just in time to hear, "Congratulations."

"Thank you so much!" I could tell Dougie was trying not to yell. Then they started talking about meeting and everything, so I got off the line. I ran back downstairs to attack him when he hung up.

"YES! I GOT IT!" He yelled, hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. I was so proud of him but soon was gasping for air.

"Can't... Breathe," I said. He laughed and stepped away from me. He was grinning and couldn't stop. Next thing I know Jazzie and Sam were there and there was a lot more hugging.

After I asked him, "So... When do you get together with them?"

"Tomorrow after school," he said.

"Awesome!"

"Yea, I'm excited."

"This is so exciting Dougie," I told him.

"I know," he said, "It's hard to believe though."

"I don't think it is," I smiled at him.

"I'll become famous..."

"I know you will, Dougie. That's what so exciting!" He grinned at me.

**So.. I hope it's not too short! I wanted to post something soon.**

**So, some of you are saying that Dougie and Amber should get together, but.. are they too much brother and sister now? What about Amber and another McFly member? Danny's only a year older... ;) Tell me what you think!**

**Review?? thanks x  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Exactly one week from today is a super exciting day! It's exciting because... 1. it's my birthday and 2. it's Five Colours In Her Hair's 6th birthday! Yes! My birthday is the day McFly released their first single! I think it's exciting. Anyway back to my story.**

**So, long chapter today! Lucky you! :D Hopefully all of them will be this long from now own. Fingers crossed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, blah, blah, blah, cry, cry, cry. xD  
*sigh* if I owned McFly, they would be here, in Canada. ;)  
**

I had to be honest with myself, I was a little jealous of Dougie. I mean, my life was so boring lately and him, well he was in a band. I mean, that had to be so exciting! Even Jazzie, she liked a guy. But me, it was the same thing, day after day.

The first couple of days after Dougie made the band were interesting. Everyone was talking about him, and it made Dougie a little uncomfortable. I told him that that was to be expected now that he was in a band.

What Dougie also had to do what tell his band mates from ATAIZ that he was quitting. He told me that it didn't go so well. They were angry with him. They thought that if they were going to make it, they would make it together. Dougie felt a little bad about it afterward. He was so sweet. Sometimes I realized how cute he is, and wished that he wasn't my adopted brother. I knew that we couldn't really.. Have a relationship or anything. I mean, we live together. It would be weird. At this age, at least.

Dougie had been in McFly for about two and a half weeks when I first met them. Sam was going to drive Dougie to band practice, and Dougie told me and Jazzie to come along.

"Hey Doug!" said one of the band members as he walked in. I recognized him from the first audition so I knew it was either Tom or Danny.

"Hey Tom," said Dougie. Well, that cleared it up. "This is my sister, Jazzie," he said pointing to her. And then he turned to me. "And that's my..." he hesitated, "adopted sister, Amber."

"Hi," said Tom to us. I smiled shyly.

"This is Tom, Danny and Harry," said Dougie, pointing to each of them. "Tom and Danny are on guitars and vocals and Harry's on the drums." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you," said Danny. I stared at him for a couple of seconds. He was so hot. His eyes were a gorgeous blue (like Dougie's) and his hair was brown and straight. It covered his eyes just a little. He also had the cutest smile. For a second I was thinking, he's just a year older than me.

Then I noticed he was holding out his hand. I stepped forward to shake it, and tripped. I started to fall, and was held up by strong arms. I looked up at Danny Jones and said, "Sorry."

He grinned. I then looked down to see what I had tripped over. It was a guitar. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I said, assuming it was Danny's. After I was steady, he let go of me, picked up his guitar and said, "That's okay, no harm done," and grinned. God, he was hot when he grinned.

I smiled, and stepped back towards Jazzie and Sam, making sure I didn't trip on anything this time.

"It was great meeting you all," I said.

"Yea, we'll be seeing you," said Danny, looking straight at me. I tried not to blush.

In the car on the way home, Jazzie said to me, "I think Danny likes you!"

I laughed, "In my deams!"

"He's so hot!" she said.

"Like I haven't noticed?" I giggled.

"Watch out for the older boys, Amber," said Sam, but smiled at me.

"Ah, he's only 16," I said thinking about his smile.

Then I said, "I think it's about time Jazzie got a boyfriend. What do you think Sam?" Jazzie hit me lightly and I laughed silently.

"I don't know about that," said Sam.

"Ah, come on!" I said, smiling, "What if she likes someone?" Now Jazzie was glaring at me.

"Do you like someone, Jazzie?" Sam asked her.

"No, mom. But what if I did? Would you let me have a boyfriend?"

"Jazzie, did someone ask you out?"

"Mom! It's just a question! All the other girls in my grade have had boyfriends before!"

"Jazzie, if you want a boyfriend, you can have one. You just have to tell me all about him." Sam grinned.

Jazzie sighed, but said, "Thanks mom." I grinned at her. She glared a little, but finally, she smiled.

* * *

When Dougie came home, I went to see him. "How was band practice?"

"It was good," he said.

"That's it? Good?" I teased him.

He looked at me curiously. Finally, he said, "I think Danny likes you."

I tried not to blush as that sunk in. "What?" I said. "Why do you think that?"

"Oh no reason," he said, "Just the fact that he was asking about you."

"Like what?" I had to ask.

He looked at me, "Well, for example, your age."

"Oh," I looked down.

"He's 17, you know."

"What? I thought he was 16!"

"Yea, he was, but, it was his birthday, in March. "

"Oh," I said again.

"I still think he likes you though." said Dougie.

I looked at him, "Okay." I didn't know what else to say.

I went upstairs and when I got to my room, I realized what Dougie had said. It was his birthday, in March. Wait. What was the date? I had come here in January. And, today was May 15th. May 15th?! I stared at the calender. I had missed my birthday! By like, a month! Had I even ever told the Poynters when my birthday was? Obviously not, because hopefully they wouldn't just forget it, like I had. I was 16. I had missed my 16h birthday. The huge sweet 16 party I was planning since I was like what? 13? That was back when I had friends.

I sat on my bed and sighed. Now, even if I hadn't missed my birthday, I wouldn't want to have a party. I barely knew anyone! There was only one good thought about this whole thing. It turns out I wasn't two years younger than Danny, only one. Well, that was what I thought before, so it didn't make me feel much better.

I went back downstairs. Dougie and Sam were in the kitchen. "Hi," I said.

After they greeted me, I said, "Uh.. I'm 16."

"What?" said Dougie, "Since when?"

"Um apparently since a month ago."

"You forgot your own birthday?"

"Apparently." I said.

"You never did tell us your birthday," said Sam.

"I know," I said, "It was April 23rd. I just can't believe I forgot!"

Dougie laughed at me and said, "Wow, I can't believe you could forget your own birthday!"

Suddenly I just got really angry. "Well it's not like I would be thinking of parties right now! Especially my huge sweet 16 I was planning since I was like 13! Back when I had a bunch of friends that I don't even know anymore!" I was yelling at him. I realized it was stupid, especially with Sam right there. I sat down and put my face in my hands as I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Amber!" said Dougie, alarmed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" That, of course, made me cry harder. I was the one, stupid for yelling at him like that. I tried to apologize to him, but I couldn't speak.

"Oh, honey," said Sam, coming over and putting her arm around me. I grabbed her in a hug and cried on her shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you," she said. "And we're here for you."

This was going to be a huge step for me, and I wasn't sure if I could do it. But I also knew I had to. "Thanks..." I hesitated for the longest time, "...Mom." I said it so quietly, I wasn't sure if she'd even heard me until she hugged he more tightly, then put her arms on my shoulders and kissed me on the forehead before just looking in my eyes. Finally, she smiled. I wasn't sure what to do, or say, so I returned the smile. Sam hugged me -lightly this time- then walked away. I realized Dougie was still sitting beside me. I turned to look at him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, but turned away from him and smiled. Then I remembered what had happened. "Dougie..?" I started.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry, about before. I... Shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Amber it's okay! I understand!" he said. Now he gave me a hug.

"Still, I shouldn't have lost my temper." Suddenly, I realized I was doing the same thing Dougie did after he apologized for yelling at me. He was trying to explain himself and I had thought '_Isn't that the way siblings acted?' _So why did I feel the need to explain myself to him?

"It's okay Amber, I was being an ass."

I realized we were still hugging. I stepped out of his arms and smiled at him.

"So, 16, huh?" he said, "Happy belated Birthday."

I smiled again. "Thanks."

**A/N Hope you liked it. Yes, there was something wrong with Danny's age, so I had to fix it. He's actually 17. Oops. Sorry about that. But, Amber is 16! And Dougie is 15! (Just felt like pointing that out, lol) I love young Dougie, but, I also love young Danny. Tell me what you think.**

**Review? :)**

**P.S. Any Canadian fans reading my story? I think that would be cool. :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry!! It's short, I know. But it's been so long since I've updated! Hopefully another long chapter soon. :)**

I was anxious to see Danny again. On one hand, I was super excited. But, I was also nervous. This 17 year old guy -maybe- liked me! And he was so hot!

One day as Dougie was leaving for band practice, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just come," he said.

As I got in the back seat with Dougie's bass (Dougie called shotgun), I asked, "What's going on?"

Dougie turned around and looked at me. "Danny wants to see you again," he said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"It's true," he said, "You can probably stay for practice. Is that okay Mom?"

"Yes, of course," said Sam. Sometimes I thought of her as my mom, but not often.

When we walked into practice, I saw Danny. He walked over.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"So, I hear your 16."

I blushed a little. He knew I had forgotten my birthday! "Uh, yea." I said.

He laughed, "Don't worry about forgetting your birthday! I do it all the time!"

I laughed at that, "Right.." I said.

"It's true!" he grinned, "Are you staying for practice?"

"That was the plan," I said, "It that okay?"

"That's great!" he said. He seemed genuinely happy about it.

__________

Later that day I was thinking about the fact that I was sixteen. I could get a job. I wanted a job. I went downstairs to see Sam.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi! What's up?"

"I was thinking about getting a job," I told her.

"Oh, really? You don't have to do that, Amber," she said.

"But I want to," I insisted.

"Well, okay then. Where do you want to work?"

"Maybe at a grocery store?" I wasn't sure yet.

"Okay. Were you thinking about driving?"

Surprisingly, I hadn't thought about that.

"Um, I'm not sure," I said truthfully.

"Well, that's okay. You don't have to think about that yet."

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

I knew I had to make a resume so I got started with that. But my thoughts were filled with McFly. They were all so attractive! It was amazing. And super talented. It sounded like they had been playing together for years, not weeks. And Danny. Danny was amazing. He kept grinning at me during practice. At the end, he asked for my number! I told him I didn't have a cellphone, so it was the same as Dougie's.

I couldn't believe he liked me!

__________

It was May 23rd. A month after my forgotten birthday. When I woke up I smelt pancakes. Which was unusual since I was in the Attic. But I loved pancakes. So I opened my eyes to see Dougie, Jazzie and Sam standing in my room with a plate of pancakes and presents.

"Ah!" I jumped a little.

"Happy Belated Birthday to youuuuuuuu!" they started singing off key. Except for Dougie, whose voice was beautiful.

I grinned, "Thanks," I said when they were done.

Sam places the plate of pancakes on my lap and I immediately picked up a pancake and started eating it.

"Yum," I said. Chocolate chip.

Jazzie and Dougie were each holding a present. Jazzie gave me her's first. I opened it. It was a cellphone. I stared at it for a few seconds before looking up. I was grinning.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"It's no problem," said Sam, "Especially if you get a job, you'll need one."

I grinned again. Then Dougie handed me his gift. This one was even more surprising than the last. I turned it around in my hands a few times before looking up, grinning.

"Are you serious?" I asked, "A computer?"

It was a red netbook. It was perfect. They were all smiling at me. I jumped up and hugged each of them and thanking them.

Dougie must have said something to our friends, because at school, everyone was wishing me a happy belated birthday. It was great. Though now everyone knew I had forgotten my birthday.

Ah, well. I'll get over it.

**Please review! I love every single one! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Anybody wanting a Amber/Danny date?? If yes, then you'll love this chapter! :D So, do you like the way I started it? xD  
**

DANNY JONES' VOICE IS AMAZING!

I got to stay for another practice. This time Danny sang and OMG! I almost died. I would have him sing me to sleep any night. Though I probably wouldn't want to fall asleep and stop listening to his AMAZING voice.

At the end of practice, I showed him that I got a cell phone, so we traded numbers. I had been texting him all night. But, I was supposed to be studying for a science test. Damn, and I hadn't studied yet.

_Stop distracting me! I'm supposed to be studying_

My phone vibrated a few seconds later.

_Naw, I'm having too much fun_

I grinned.

_Well I'm ignoring you_

Then I went to studying. My phone was vibrating every couple of minutes but I kept to studying. I was glad I had a plan and didn't have to pay for incoming texts.

After studying for almost ten minutes, I couldn't take it any more. I checked my phone. Four from Danny and one from Cara. Oops.

_Amber! Help! I need science notes!_

I texted her back.

_Kay, I'll email you_

I logged on to my computer. Sadly, I knew I wouldn't be studying any time soon. I had to check facebook, msn, everything. As my computer was loading, I checked the texts from Danny.

_Amber... you know you want to talk to me._

_So you are really studying??_

_STOP IGNORING ME! :(_

_Are you busy Friday?_

I froze at the last one. It was three minutes ago. I texted back.

_Free friday. why?_

Ever since I got my computer and phone, I had more friends than I thought I did. I already had about 100 Facebook friends. I laughed, knowing I had never talked to most of them. I started emailing Cara the science notes when my phone vibrated. I got really nervous, thinking it was Danny.

_Thanks!!_

It was Cara. My heart slowed a little. But as I was reading it, my phone vibrated again. I sighed.

_Would you like to go out with me?_

My heart almost stopped. I was shaking as I replied.

_Depends, what do you have in mind?_

The reply was almost immediate.

_Movie, dinner, whatever you want. C'mon, you know you want to_

I grinned.

_You're right, I do._

_So I'll pick you up at 7?_

_Great!_

I was so happy! Danny Jones had asked me out!

After emailing Cara the notes, I added at the bottom. P.S. Danny Jones asked me out!!!

She texted me.

_Is that one of the guys from Dougie's band?_

_YES! and he's super hot!_

_Great 4 u!_

It really was.

* * *

Danny picked me up on Friday at 7:00 just like he said. Yesterday, I had given my resume to the local Superstore, hoping for a job. As we drove to the movies, it was silent for a while. Danny broke the silence by asking, "What's your favourite colour?" I burst out laughing.

"Purple!" I said between laughs, "And yours?"

"That's a secret," he grinned.

"Your favourite colour? That's a secret?" I asked incredubiously.

"Yep," he said.

"Okay then," I mused.

"What's your favourite number?" asked Danny. I laughed again.

"It's 3. Is yours a secret?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmm, is there anything I'm allowed to ask you then?"

"What movie we're going to see?"

I laughed, "What movie are we going to see?"

"You'll see," he said.

"What?!" I laughed.

"Fine, it's _Something's Gotta Give._"

"Cool," I said, "Is everything a secret with you?"

"No, but I like mysteries," he grinned.

"Great," I said.

We walked into the movie theatre talking about nothing important. He seemed to be careful with his questions, he didn't want to ask too much about my life before.

About halfway through the movie, Danny mocked yawned and put his arm around me. I laughed at him, but he left it there so I put my head on his shoulder. I don't remember much about the movie after that. I couldn't concentrate about anything except his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. He smelled really good. I was disappointed when the movie was over.

He drove me home but when we got to the house, he gave me a awkward hug in the car, before I got out. No kiss. I was disappointed.

**A/N Aww, poor Amber.  
Something's gotta give was actually a movie!! haha!! I have to admit I chose it because it reminded me of Lonely. :D Oh, and there's a character named Harry in that movie! ha!!! :D **

**Review???  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Two updates in a week! yay! :P**

**I want to make a shoutout to Amy just because I can't reply her. Thank you for you reviews. They make me smile every time. I'm a Dougie fan too, lol, and don't worry.. I know what Friends is! So thank ya! :D**

**Here's another chapter!!  
**

Surprisingly, the Superstore called on Sunday. They wanted to interview me. I was suddenly a little nervous. I had never been interviewed for a job before. Okay, make that, really nervous. Everything from what I wore to what I said had to be perfect.

Okay, deep breaths, calm down Amber, I told myself, it's only a grocery store.

But still, it had to go right. I really wanted this job.

While I was pacing around my room -stop to stare in my closet for a few seconds, then start pacing again- I reminded myself of Dougie before the audition, and while he was waiting for the phone call. I had to laugh. It was cute how nervous he was. Thinking of cute, I thought of Danny, who was way more than cute. He had called me yesterday, but I wanted to see him again.

Suddenly, I gave up on trying to find an outfit. I had three days. The interview was Wednesday at 5:00. I had just enough time to come home and get ready, before going to the interview. Luckily, by that time Sam was off work, so she could drive me. I thought about wheather I was ready to drive or not. I didn't think I was. But, I wanted to get places on my own. Maybe I would take driver's ed next year at school.

I heard the door slam downstairs, and then, "I'm HOME!" Dougie was home from band practice. He was gone so often these days. I went downstairs to see him.

"Hey!" I said when I saw him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

"The Superstore called!" I told him excitingly.

"Oh yea? What did they say?"

"They want to interview me!"

"What? That's great!" he yelled, then grabbed me in a hug.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Just... A lot!" I said.

"It'll be great," he told me.

"Right..." I said. He grinned. "How was band practice?" I asked.

"Great!" he said, he loved talking about the band, "We have some great songs!"

"That's awesome! I can't wait to hear them!" I told him truthfully, thinking about how I couldn't wait to hear Danny sing again.

"AMBER AMBER AMBER!" yelled Jazzie coming down the stairs. She stopped short when she saw Dougie.

"Oh hey Doug, you're home."

"Yea," I laughed, "Didn't you hear him?"

"No..."

"What's wrong Jazzie?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," she said, then walked back upstairs. I stared after her for a couple of seconds then gave Dougie a questioning look. He just shrugged.

"Um, I'm going to see what that's about," I told him.

"Yea sure," he said, grabbing the lemonade from the fridge.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Jazzie's door. She let me in.

"Hey Jazzie, is everything all right?" I asked.

"Yea!" she was grinning.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to tell you something but not in front of Dougie."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Jake asked me out!"

"Jake?" I asked, confused.

"The guy I like..."

"Oh my god! Yes! Sorry!" I grabbed her in hug. She was still grinning. "This is awesome!" I almost yelled. But I didn't, so that Dougie didn't come up to see what was going on.

"How do I tell Mom?" she asked.

"The same way you told me," I told her. I remembered when I had to tell my parents I got my first boyfriend. I actually just told my mom. She's the one who told dad. "Just say it. It'll be easier that way."

"Yea, okay." she said, "Thanks."

"Of course!" I said, hugging her again. She tried to get out of my arms, so I laughed at her and left the room. When I stepped outside her room, I heard my phone ringing upstairs.

"Shit!" I said then started sprinting up the stairs. I got there just in time and picked up without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." It was Danny. I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

"Hey Danny," I said, "Oh! Guess what?"

"What?" he asked excitedly. I grinned.

"The Superstore people want to interview me!"

"Oh that's great!" he exclaimed, "You'll get the job for sure!"

"Thanks, Danny."

We talked for a while before he said, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow? We could go out for coffee or something."

"Yea, I'd love that!" I told him. I didn't drink coffee but I figured I could get a hot chocolate or something.

"Great! What time does your school end?"

"Well I get home at 3:30."

"Great, I can pick you up at 4:00?"

"Yea, that would be great!"

"Awesome! See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye Danny."

I walked down the stairs really happy. Jazzie saw me grinning and said, "I'll take a guess and say that was Danny on the phone."

I grinned, "Yep, it was. And I'm going out with him tomorrow."

"Awesome! Do you think he's going to kiss you this time?" I had told Jazzie about my date with Danny. Even though she was only 12, I loved talking to her.

"He better," I said.

**Review?? They make me update faster! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi! First of all, I'm sorry it's been FOREVER! But I had major writer's block. :( **

**But here's a chapter! Yay! :P Sorry it's short... I wanted to upload something.**

**Enjoy!**

I had exactly 30 minutes to get ready for my second date with Danny. That is, if he was on time, like he was last time. I smiled, thinking about our last date and thought _He needs to kiss me this time_.

I got dressed in my skinny jeans, a pink tank top, and of course, my purple converse. After doing my hair and brushing my teeth, it was almost 4:00.

Danny was right on time, again. He grinned at me after I opened the door for him.

"Hey, you look great," he told me. I blushed.

"Thanks. You do too." He smiled.

He took me to The Coffee House. He had a coffee and I had a hot chocolate. He grinned when I ordered it.

"What?" I asked, "I don't drink coffee."

He shrugged, but was still smiling, "I didn't say anything."

After the coffee -and hot chocolate- we went for a walk. Danny held my hand. Right before we were going to turn back, Danny turned to face me. I put my arms around his neck and he leaned closer to me, slowly. My heart beat sped up and soon, his lips were touching mine. He kissed me softly for a few seconds before pulling away. He was so sweet.

He kissed me once more before dropping me off.

I walked inside, grinning like a fool, but I couldn't help it, I was so happy. Dougie was in the kitchen when I walked in.

"You look happy," he said.

I shrugged and said, "I am."

He looked at me as if trying to figure out why I was happy. I escaped upstairs and told Jazzie.

"Yay!" she squealed with me. I grinned.

* * *

Later that night, when we were having supper, Dougie dropped the bomb.

"I was thinking of moving in with the guys, Mom."

"WHAT? But Dougie, you're barely 16!"

"I know Mom, but I will be soon, and we have a lot to work on, it will just be easier that way."

"What about school?"

"Uh... Yea, I'm not sure..." Dougie hesitated.

"Are you planning on dropping out?" I had never really seen Sam angry. And she was angry now.

"Maybe...?" he said it like a question.

"Dougie you will NOT be dropping out of school at 15!"

"Mom! Please! I want to focus on the band!"

"Dougie! What if this band doesn't work out? What will you do then?"

"I'll figure it out, Mom! But it will work out! I know it will!"

"And how do you know that Dougie?"

"Well, there's already a record label that wants to sign us."

Sam took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. I looked at Jazzie. She looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Jazzie, Amber, why don't you go upstairs." Sam told us. We looked at each other and escaped.

I sat on Jazzie's extra bed and we tried to listen to what was going on downstairs. We didn't hear much, which was a good thing, because it meant there wasn't too much yelling.

"I can't believe this," said Jazzie.

"I know," I told her. "I don't what Dougie is thinking. Sam won't let him move out, at 15!"

"I know!" she said, "Even for the band."

I really hoped for Dougie that the band worked out. But he wasn't thinking straight right now. Dougie came upstairs later and I went to see him.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked.

"It was... Okay." he told me.

"What did she say?"

"When I turn 16, I can do whatever I want. But for now, I have to stay in school and stay home."

I nodded. "That seems fair," I told him.

"I guess," he shrugged, but he didn't seem happy about it. "It's a long time," he said.

I nodded. His birthday was November 30th, and it was June 12th. "Well, it's only like five and a half months," I said.

"Yea..."

"So what's this record label that wants to sign you?" I asked.

He was suddenly excited, "It's called Universal Island Records! We played them Five Colours in Her Hair -I think you heard it at one of the practices- and they liked it!"

"That's great!" I said.

"Thanks," he grinned.

**There! Another chapter, finally! Very sorry for the long wait. Another chapter soon?**

**Please review! I need lots of ideas to keep writing! :)  
**


End file.
